Promised Eternity
by Shadow of the God Tree
Summary: When true love breaks it's promise and then is found again a new bumpy ride will comense. What will Kagome's cousin Yusuke have to say to that?
1. Why do you look so sad?

"Are you sure this is what you want Kagome? Is it truly me you want?"  
  
"Yes of course I have never desired anything more."  
  
"This will be forever."  
  
"This is something I will never regret, never will I look back on this with a yearning for something different, never a wish for a different choice. I have been waiting for this moment since forever and nothing can tear me from you, never need you doubt my love for you."  
  
"I love you as well Kagome."  
  
With that his eyes turned to molten gold, a fiery lust that was controlled only by the wild tempest of his love for her. She sat there complacently in his lap. Her head rolled back and to the side giving him direct access to her neck. As he lent down he ran his wet tongue over the place he intended to mark her. She shivered as heat pooled and desire ran rampant in her blood. He raised his head back slightly and pulled his lips from fangs, with little effort he bit her, marked her as his. She cried out and arched her back the pain was fleeting before the ecstasy of the bight overwhelmed her. And they both rolled onto the furs that covered their den, but that night for all occupants of the mountain sleep was hard to find.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 Year Later  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Inuyasha! What the hell do you think your doing I have to get home!"  
  
"What you have some more of those tests to take?"  
  
"Yes you dimwit"  
  
"Wench don't talk back to me!"  
  
"You have no authority over me Inuyasha!"  
  
"The hell I don't Bitch!"  
  
"How do you figure that idiot?!"  
  
"You are under MY protection, you are in MY pack, and you are one of My Bitches!"  
  
"Hell no! I may be someone's bitch but I am most certainly not yours!"  
  
"The Only male that ever could or would be able to refuse your position is your father or your mate. And wench if you haven't noticed you don't fuckin' have either!"  
  
"Your right my father is 6 feet under and my Mate is in mortal danger so if you will please excuse me I have to get to him before he fucking dies you stupid dog!" tears poured brightly down her abnormally pale face."  
  
~I can feel him. His pain is great; he must have been shielding me before. I wish he had let me know before. Now I don't know if I will even make it to say goodbye. ~  
  
As Kagome jumped down the well she wished to see her mate and when she hit bottom she saw the pink sky above her and the den in which she and her mate had consummated their youkai marriage.  
  
~Please be all right, please let me get there in time! ~  
  
When I found him his eyes were almost completely glazed over and he was almost dead. He was covered in blood both the enemies and his own.  
  
"You can't leave me. I don't know what to do without you with me. Please don't leave me. Please!"  
  
"I will always be with you Kagome, I may not be able to see you nor you me but one day I will be back. I will never really leave you Kagome, I will love you for eternity."  
  
And with that he was gone, leaving nothing but a grieving woman behind the crafty fox found another body to inhabit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shade~ 


	2. I Want To Spend the Rest of My Life

1 Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new school a new place not five miles from the old one. It is strange I have gone and become such a different person in the last week. But still the one thought has persisted, he is gone, dead. He promised me eternity, promised that he would never leave.  
  
Now where is he? Gone dead, nothing left of him but dust to the wind.  
  
This sidewalk that I have lived near four all my life, it used to be my only route to my cousins. Who knows what's has happened to him since then. I used to walk this road so often and now it is only vaguely familiar to me. It has been four years since I saw him last and I have to wonder if he had a rreeaallllyy good reason not to come to me?  
  
It is not as if he lives that far. I bet he has forgotten all about me. Is that all that I am, someone to be forgotten, a shadow?  
  
Up ahead a familiar voice and a familiar walk and damn even a familiar hairstyle. Would he never changer, I know I have my last year of high school and he is still looking the same?  
  
I ran up to him using skills learned and remembered from when he taught me to fight and those I learned in the Sengoku Jidai. I jumped on his back and used my weight and leverage to pin him to the ground. (No I am not trying to make Yusuke look weak, she is holding him down with the help of her miko powers) I noticed that Keiko was still around and now she had a frown on her face. To the side I also saw that Yusuke's old enemy, really secret friend if only they'd realize it, was not trying to pick a fight but was looking bewildered.  
  
"What the hell do you fucking think that you meant by not calling, not writing, not visiting for kami's sake I live not four miles from you, damn it you better have a really good reason for this or I swear to god you are going to get it!"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
With minimal effort and the help of her miko powers Kagome rolled him over and sat on his stomach to think that it was that that was holding him down rather then supernatural purifying powers.  
  
"Don't you recognize me, I mean I know I did grow my hair out and my eyes changed a bit but I can't have changed that much."  
  
"Seriously get off me wench I am not in the mood and my girlfriend over there is going to come to the wrong conclusion simply because I don't have a fucking clue as to who you are!"  
  
*Slap*  
  
"How dare you call me a wench, you would get much worse if you recognized me and said that!"  
  
"Bi-"  
  
"Don't you dare Yusuke or I will sick mom on you, I did it once and I can do it again!"  
  
"K-Ka-Kagome?"  
  
"Nice to know you remember me cousin."  
  
"Yeah well get off me your embarrassing me."  
  
"Are you more embarrassed because of Keiko and Kuwabara or the two youkai that are with them?"  
  
I got up leisurely and then broke the spell that held him down helping him up and dusting him off, as only women related to men that are accustomed to getting dirty do.  
  
"The dark haired one is Hiei, you know, Kuwabara, and Keiko already; the fox is Shuuichii well that's his human name, he used to be about a hundred years ago a kitsune full demon thief -"  
  
"Yeah I know the breed-"  
  
"-named Youko Kurama."  
  
"K- K- did you say what I think you said?"  
  
"What Kurama-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I whirled filled with breathless excitement and fear, fear that I was wrong and this would be a cruel jest.  
  
"Is that really your name?"  
  
"Yes miss?"  
  
"Are you named after him by your parents or something?"  
  
"No that was who I really was."  
  
"If that is true then don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what miss? I only have vague memories of it all. Except for rumor I don't know how I died the last four years a blur for me everything else has clarity."  
  
I smirked so the bastard left me heart broken and then decides to conveniently forget. I walked up to him until I was in front of him I drew my hand back and slapped him hard leaving a mark of my hand. There was total silence in the street as everyone looked at the two of us.  
  
"Damn you Youko! You promised me eternity. And then you left! You went and got yourself killed and did not have the sence to call me before it was to late and you died!"  
  
" I am sorry I don't remember you."  
  
"Yes well, after coming back for me the least I could do is expect for you to remember me. Do you wish to know the reason that you forgot about the last four years of your life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because it had to deal so closely with mine. I was your life and you were mine for those years."  
  
"I am sorry for whatever I have done to you. I wish I could remember-"  
  
"I can help you remember if it is truly what you wish for."  
  
"More then anything."  
  
"Very well."  
  
I tilted my neck so that the side that I was marked was visibly shown and moved my hair that has by now reached my ankles, to better his view of his mark on me. I knew by the feral look in his eyes that he was not in control but dependent on instinct alone. I glared fiercely at both the fire apparition and my cousin. This was my mate and I was his.  
  
He bit down on the mark making the blood rise and coat his lips renewing our bond.  
  
"What The Hell Kag-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shade~ 


End file.
